The Virginity Challenge
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a response to WIKTT 'the virgin challenge' this contains slash(RWHP) and male pregnancy. This also contains HGSS pairing.


A/N I'm getting into these WIKTT challenges. In fact this is one of them. This is 'the virginity' challenge. I'm thinking this is going to be a one-shot. I want to give warning that there will probably be some slash and male pregnancy. There will be men dancing in their underwear and whatnot. I hope you enjoy this bit of madness.

Warning I own nothing you recognize from Harry Potter. If I did Draco would be my sex slave…a girl could wish.

The Virginity Challenge

Hogwarts was in an uproar. I'm sure you are wondering what was going on. Well I'll tell you. Things were very crazy due to a rumor that for once happened to be true. The rumor was that Voldemort wanted to produce an heir and was trying to find a girl. She would have to be a virgin and at least 17. And unfortunately this was bad for the girls.

Dumbledor decided to make the announcement knowing this would lead to some undesirable yet necessary precautions. He just had to make sure the students were aware of the contraceptive spells. He also had to make sure Poppy and Severus had a good supply of potion. It was dinner when he actually made the announcement. "Students, and staff we have an issue to discuss. I'm sure you've heard about Voldemort wanting to find a woman to carry his heir. It's true. I know it's hard to accept. Any girls 17 and up will need to loose their virginity if they don't wish to become a target. I should tell you it's mainly seventh years that will be targets. I have word that the main targets are Hermione Granger, Mandy Brockelhurst, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Padma Patil. Take precautions to insure your future such as contraceptive charms and potions. If you need a potion contact Madame Pomfrey. That is all. Tuck in!" Dumbledor finished while everyone in the great hall just stared at him with their mouths open in shock.

It's easy to say that Hermione was beyond shocked. She especially couldn't shake the icky feeling of having to have sex with someone she didn't particularly love. I mean yeah she had a crush but she didn't think he would do her this favor. She would ask Ron or Harry but that would be like sleeping with her brothers. No that just wouldn't do. She would just have to go to Snape, her long time crush and professor. She didn't think it would be that difficult since she had been training with him to become a potions mistress.

Harry and Ron, being as dense as they are, thought they had to lose their virginities too. It was no secret that they were gay and were going out. So they figured that it wouldn't be a problem for them to become intimate. In fact they were looking forward to it.

After dinner all the students went back to their dorms. Hermione went to her head girl dorms that she shared with Malfoy to think. "Hey Hermione, tough break isn't it?" Draco asked pleasantly concerned. "Yeah, it is I mean you know the only person I want is very unattainable." Hermione answered a little put out by all the new grievances put upon her. She still found it unbelievable that she and Draco were good friends. Harry and Ron even accepted Draco, and Ginny actually dated him. "So what are you gonna do 'Mione?" Draco asked. "I think I'm going to proposition my professor." Hermione said sounding surprised at her self for even thinking about it. "Do what you have to." Draco said before leaving the common room.

Hermione sat in the head dorms thinking for quite sometime. She got bored and decided to go have a talk with Harry and Ron. So she set off to Gryffindor tower and went to the boy's dorm. When she walked in she screamed in horror. Of course she knew about her best friends being a couple and she was happy for them but that didn't prepare her for what she saw. Ron was chained to the bed wearing a white lacey teddy with a matching thong being whipped by Harry dressed in full on dominatrix outfit. It's safe to say Hermione ran and was definitely scarred for life.

Hermione was running in the halls muttering things like 'the horror' and 'white is not Ron's color'. Hermione was severely freaked out. She didn't even know where she was running. She just wanted to escape that horrible image that would probably haunt her dreams until her dying days. She decided she would go to Pomfrey eventually and get a dreamless sleep potion.

While running Hermione ran straight into the object of her affections. "Miss Granger I was just coming to look for you. What's wrong with you?" Snape said in that notorious snarky tone. "Ron…Harry…handcuffs…spanking…oh the horror!" Hermione exclaimed in a somewhat insane sounding voice. Snape looked confused but sure didn't want to know what happened considering how she was acting.

Snape just escorted Hermione to his private quarters like he usually did when they did their work. "So how are you doing considering what is going on regarding Voldemort's plans?" Snape asked in true sincerity breaking Hermione out of her stupor. "I've been trying to figure out who I want to lose my virginity to. I mean I like someone but he would never go for it. Draco is the only one who knows of my choice and he agrees with me." Hermione said in a slightly nervous tone. "Who is this person?" Snape questioned as if asking about the weather instead of the state of her virginity.

"Well he is quite a bit older than me. Oh hell I will not beat around the bush. I want you professor." Hermione said somewhat quickly. All the color drained from the already pale professor's face. Hermione seemed surprised at herself for simply blurting it out. What ever happened to seduction?

Hermione got up to leave thinking that this was a bad idea. But a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to look at Snape. He had a look of desire in is usually emotionless onyx eyes. She couldn't believe it was her that was making him show actual emotion. "Don't leave Hermione." Snape said in much more husky voice than he usually has. Hermione knew then that he had made his decision to fulfill her request. She walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap. Neither spoke any more words.

Snape kissed her with all the passion he had harbored for her in all the years he had grown to care for her. She kissed back just as passionately. He proceeded to take away her virginity. It was enjoyable to both. Hermione couldn't believe she had slept with her professor. Snape couldn't believe his dreams had finally come true. They were both swimming in the afterglow.

After Snape and Hermione got dressed he decided to walk her back to her common room like a gentleman. When they got there they kissed good night and promised to meet again the following day. Hermione knew there would not be another man for her. She and her professor would be having lots of fun.

After graduation Hermione and Severus were making out on the couch in the head dorms when Harry and Ron burst through the door. Snape and Hermione jumped from each other out of fright. "Severus, Hermione we wanted to tell you first that me and Ronnikens are going to have a baby!" Harry exclaimed happily. Hermione was very confused considering men couldn't have babies…but then again she was muggleborn. "How is that possible?" Hermione asked confused. "Well my dear in the wizarding world there are some families that have certain traits that are passed. Obviously in Potter's family the men can get pregnant when they sleep with other men. Well at least that's what Lily told me when we were at school together." Severus explained. "That's right. I'm pregnant." Harry stated beaming like a proud mother would be.

"Well at least it's a happy ending!" Stated Hermione.

FIN!

A/N This was a really weird ficlet but oh well I wanted to try it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please RR.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
